


they don't get together in the end...

by nelsonv



Category: Real Person Fiction, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Heteronormativity, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, im actually angeline oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelsonv/pseuds/nelsonv
Summary: Angeline Thomas has just transferred to a new school. First day jitters are everywhere, and she doesn't even know that today, she's going to meet someone who'll make and break her ambition, trust, and hope.
Relationships: Male oc / female oc, female oc / female oc





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a crummy chapter.. im not very good at this writing business. 
> 
> also set in 2016*

Ch. 1 

Angeline Thomas was in her ninth year of schooling, and prior to starting this semester, she hadn’t met any of her classmates. This school year, shes got to forget the hundreds of names and faces she’d met in the last seven years, and get ready to see and remember about seven hundred more.  
Angeline had a lot on her mind. She was worried about the environment, if she’d fit in, make friends, special friends, all things of the sort. Tonight was the last day of the summer and it was already coming to an end so soon.  
Angeline looks at the clock, realizing its half-past ten, she starts to get ready.  
Having knowledge of trends and clothing styles, she felt prepared to blow everyone away as the new girl with a choice look of:  
Red corduroy skirt  
Chunky black boots  
White denim jacket with a tank top underneath  
And to top it off, her favorite pearl ring her Nana gave her.  
After trying on the outfit and looking in the mirror, eyeballing every aspect of her body to the point of discomfort, the girl decides to switch out her top for a white shirt with black stripes.

Upon awakening, a glance outside her curtains makes the now middle schooler realize that its way too early to be time to get ready for school. However, after putting on her glasses and a quick inspection of her alarm clock, she freaks out as she realizes its in fact time to get ready, despite being horridly exhausted, she persists and gets out of bed.  
The morning went swiftly. After getting all that needed to be done, in a hurry, Angeline comes back into her room to do another outfit check.  
She decides to put her hair up in a ponytail. Then half-up half-down,  
Then she brings it all back down to just rest upon her shoulders, yet again.

Angeline was always critical of the way she looks. Being impressionable, young, and exposed to society's “standard” for what a woman should look like, the young girl felt as if she would never be beautiful enough to love. Our main character was short and full-figured and constantly worried about her figure. A shame that a girl's mind can be shaped by standards to please men to create a mindset like that.

Rushing down the hall Angeline says her farewells to her father and younger brother, Paul, before making her exit from the house, trying to catch the bus.

Once the bus came to a halt, everyone emptied out in groups, too busy talking to their friends to file out normally I suppose. As Angeline navigated the halls trying to find the counselors office, she found herself going around the same corridor again and again. She didn’t realize she was hopelessly lost until someone came up to her to ask.

“Excuse me, are you lost? I know. The first day at a new school scares everyone.”  
A pale girl with dirty blonde hair asks.  
“Yeah, I think so actually... I’m trying to find the counselors center.”  
“Oh well that's just down this hall and turn left. First door on the right.”  
“Thank you so much! I’m Angeline”  
“Sara. Good luck!”

As the first bell rings for advisory, Angeline is still stuck in the counselor's office because they can’t find her schedule. Sitting back, backpack clutched to her chest, our main character ponders how her life will be these next few months in Winterboro.

“Angelina! We’ve found it!” the must-be counselor shouts from behind the boxes of what appears to be student forms on her desk.

Getting up, and grabbing the list from the desk, Angeline heads for the door but not before expressing her gratitude before she leaves.  
First on her schedule is Advisory with Mr. Starkley. Heading down to the room, determined to find it herself, she makes it about halfway through introductions.

“Ah, another face joining our class today. How do you do miss…”  
Said the man who must be the teacher.  
“Thomas. Angeline Thomas”  
“Well Miss Thomas you can take a seat over there with  
Miss Scott, Miss Williams, and Miss Coons”  
“KOENS” shouts one of the girls from the far right of the table.

Sitting down, one of the girls, Koens, introduces each of them by their first names.  
“Scott? Nah Brynnlee. Williams? WRONG. Avery. Koens? Correct. But also Cameron or Cam. Never Cammy.”

“Got it” Angeline replies.

“So what brings you to our school?” Kasandra asks, quietly.

“Mom got a job. She works as a Software dev. Downtown.”

“Fascinating”

The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Spotting a striking young girl, Angeline stops and stares for second or two. Not realizing it until the girl is looking at her too.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still heading through her school day, Angeline arrives at her favorite class of the day, Maths, when she meets an intriguing and headache bringing character.

Ch 2.

“Who’s that?” Angeline asks, pointing at the girl, trying her hardest to be nonchalant.

“That's Hope. Transferred here last year. Surprisingly nice. Unsurprisingly Two-Faced.”

Replied Cam.

Hope was just about the most beautiful girl Angeline had ever seen.

Her hair was like black silk. Her skin was fair and clear. Eyes shaped like Almonds, Coloured like honey. Angeline couldn’t help but stare in envy. 

Heading to her next class, Angeline stops in the bathroom to take a quick breath.

This day has gone exceptionally better than she’d hoped and the day has barely begun.

Making it to her first class of the day, Maths, Angeline gets there barely as the bell has rung, making her *almost* tardy.

“Hello, you must be Miss Thomas. I’ve been anticipating your arrival at our school”

Someone who is Hopefully, the teacher says. 

Taking her spot in the front of the class, Angeline jumps right into a team-building exercise with her tablemates. The object of the exercise is to work together to make the tallest tower out of just folding paper. It takes the group about half their time to get… nowhere.

Just as they were about to give up hope, a guy with a cocky strut comes over to the table.

Leaning on the table, gazing at all our progress, the guy speaks up.

“Guys, slow down, if you build it too fast it’ll fall,” The guy says, sarcastically.

“Okay, guy. What's your objective here?” Angeline retaliates.

“Names Shaun Price, And I’m here to help you guys.”

“You’re doing a great job!” One of the other teammates' chimes in

“Fine. Prove it, If you wanna help, then help.” Angeline says

Instructing them to fold the papers into thirds and stack them with their height vertically, their tower eventually reaches so high the group gathers the attention of the rest of the class.

As the teacher is making her way toward the group, with all the students gathered around the project, Angeline spots movement in the bottom of the tower, It looks like someone is trying to blow it over. Without investigation and just looking to the side, It is discovered that the culprit is none other than… wait for it… 

**Shawn Price.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet that was unexpected, right?
> 
> right?


End file.
